I Love You Even More
by CaityLightning
Summary: Janie wasn't anticipating an early morning visit from Monster. Waking up to a cold sweat and a parch thoat, confessions are made. Who knew a 5:17 leaf-rustling wake-up-call could mean, "I love you."? Based off the book Ten Miles Past Normal by Frances O'Roark Dowell!


**_I don't own Ten Miles Past Normal, Frances O'Roark Dowell does! Enjoy!_**

**_:D_**

* * *

Janie woke up with a cold sweat.

'Wow, that was a wierd dream.' Janie thought as she got uto from her bed to get a glass of water.

Checking the time she groaned. "Mmmmm, really 5:17? In the freaking morning?" she mumbled to herself.

As Janie made her way downstairs, she could hear the faint rustling of leaves outside the living room window.

'Must be the trees.' she shrugged the almost inaudible bustling outside her house.

Janie ascended into the kitchen, as she did she got a glass out of the cabinet but to hear that annoying rustling noise again.

"What the hell is going on out there...?" she asked herself.

Janie strides over to the kitchen window, to see nothing but distant horizon of the new-morning sun. Yet again, Janie shrugged it off, but not completely.

She filled her cup with the cool, crisp, cerulean water. That started so sweet down her parch thoat.

"Janie! Pssssttttt! Janie!" called the hushed voice of Monster.

Janie was too preocupied devouring the refreshing water to hear Monster calling her, but once she had. She was on the verge of having a spit-take, with water flying across the room.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Janie said as she took a butchering knife from the drawer.

Monster stepped out of the shadows to see a half-dressed Janie, looking frightened with a HUGE knife in her hand.

"Holy Shit Janie! It's me! Watch where you point that thing!" Monster exclaimed as he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Oh my goodness Monster! Don't frighten me like that!" Janie said as she put the knife down to walkover to the door and let Monster in.

Monster smirked as he got a better look at what Janie had been wearing; short-shorts with ankle socks and a very loose camisol.

Monster's smile faded as he saw Janie's overwhelmed-with-fear/ tired face. 'Whats goin' on with her?' Monster asked himself, as he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey hey hey. Now what's the matter? What happen to my tough-cookie best friend? Huh? Where did she go, can-can you help me find her?" Monster said as an attempt to cheer her up.

To no availe, he wrapped her up into his strong muscled arms, trying to comfort her.

And it did work. As soon as she felt his toned arms around her petit frame, her body instantly relaxed.

"How do you have this effect on me?" Janie asked Monster, as she felt her body being lifted off the ground.

Monster tbought about it for a moment, "Humph, I don't know. Maybe is just cause your comfortable with me." Monster said secretly hoping she would say no, and confess her love for him. The loved he shared for her, he just wanted it reciprocated.

"Maybe, and a few other things." Janie said teasingly.

"Oh really? Like what?" Monster knew he was pressing her, but he had to find out the truth.

"B-because, uh, b-because, I uh, I um, uh..." Janie lost track of her words,which ended in two confused teens both wondering what she meant.

Janie took adeep breath and began, "Well, because I love you." it was simple and to the point and Monster could feel his heartswelling in his chest, ready to burst into a million pieces.

"..." Monster couldn't trust his voice. One: because if he did speak he would probably wake up Janie's parents. Two: because if he did speak he knew he would make a fool of himself and say the wrong thing. So he just kept carrying her until he found a good spot on her farm grass, a spot with no goat poop, and sat down with her in his lap.

"Well, say something. I look like a fool now. I can't believe I just said that and-" Janke was cut off by a pair Lips connecting with her own.

The kiss was full of passion and love, Janie's hands tangling in his hair, whilst Monsters hands were supporting back of her head to deepen the kiss, and finding the small of her back.

By the time they were done the heated kiss, they were both gasping for air. "Why did you kiss me?" Janie asked.

Monster laughed, a full-hearted laugh. "Why else silly?" Janie tilted her head in confusion which made Monster laugh even more. "Because I love you!" Monster had finally said it. The three words that were haunting his dreams, but now it feels like a weight was lofted off his shoulders.

"I love you too!" Janie exclaimed happily, hugging him with all she had, putting every emotion she experienced due to him, into that one hug.

Monster laughed at her childishness, that side of her he loved a lot. And hugged her with just as much passion. Nestling his head into the crook of her neck he said, "I love you more."

Janie hugged him tighter, embracing the moment as if it was their last. "I love you most."

Monster pulled away, just slightly and kissed the top of her head, after resting his forehead on hers saying, "And I love you even more."

And they held each other, just watching the sunrise, realizing they had all the time in the world, knowing they would do everything together because they loved each other.


End file.
